opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mistrz i uczeń
= Autor = El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę =Rozdział 1= Wioska Lodu. Położona na południu od Gór Lodowych. Centrum? Nie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wioska próbuje utrzymywać się samodzielnie. Lecz coraz częściej handluje z innymi. Samowystarczalna gospodarka była by dla nich zbawieniem. Nie chodzi oto, że są skryci, czy się boją. To coś innego. Po prostu nie ufają nikomu, prócz sobie. Wioska Lodu. To tu narodził się matoranin. Samotnik. Żyjący według swoich praw i reguł. Teraz jako Toa wzbudza dwa, jakże istotne i nieraz przeplatające się ze sobą uczucia. Szacunek i lęk. Tak. Wioska wie, kim on był, lecz nikt nie ma odwagi aby do niego przemówić. Aby zaproponować mu chociażby schronienie. Aż do dziś... -''Słyszeliście co zrobił Książę?!'' - wykrzyknął strażnik wpadając do gospody - Podobno zabił Kuhtaxa! Na Północnym Kontynencie! -''A skąd to niby możesz wiedzieć?! Byłeś tam?'' - powiedział dziarsko jakiś matoranin -''Nie, nie byłem. Ale opowiadał mi mój przyjaciel, Mrinek. Widział to! Był przy tym. Jest marynarzem na statku "Księżycowy Blask", on nie może kłamać. Nawet sam kapitan to potwierdza.'' -''Czy kapitanem jest Deamoon?'' - zapytał tawerniarz -''Tak, a co?'' -''To znaczy tylko jedno. Mrinek mówi prawdę.'' Ciemna sylwetka siedząca w kącie wstała i wyszła z gospody. Tawerniarzowi coś to przypominało. Jakby kiedyś już to widział. Nagle doznał olśnienia. To był Lodowy Książę we własnej osobie. Znów był w jego barze. Znów nasłuchiwał. Szybko pobiegł do jednego ze swoich pracowników i powiedział mu: -''Idź do Turagi i mu powiedz, że ON tu jest. Ja go zatrzymam.'' Matoranin zrobił to o mu kazano. Wybiegł tylnim wyjściem i pognał do Turagi. Natomiast tawerniarz poszedł za Księciem. -''Przepraszam, przepraszam!'' - krzyknął do niego -''Jesteś...Lodowym...'' - głos mu zamarł albowiem miał miecz przy swoim gardle. Miecz ów był zakapturzonej postaci. Nagle postać przemówiła. Głosem który zamroził taweniarza. -''Nie. To nie ja. Pomyliłeś mnie z kimś. A teraz zjeżdżaj zanim użyję Lodowej Śmierci.'' - tawerniasz nie myśląc długo uciekł to gospody. Nikt tego nie widział, ale na twarzy Księcia zawitał uśmiech. Zabawni są ci matoranie, pomyślał i ruszył w stronę bramy. -'' Stój!'' - krzyknął turaga - Wiemy kim jesteś. Nie odchodź. Pomówmy. -''Niby o czym mamy rozmawiać. I co mi zrobisz jak nie zostanę.'' Teraz cała wioska patrzyła się wyłącznie na nich. Wszyscy zostawili swe codzienne czynności i patrzyli. -''Jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz zamkniemy przed tobą nasze bramy. Już tu nie wjedziesz.'' -''Ha ha. Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz. Bramy miały powstrzymać mnie? Lodowego Księcia?!'' - turaga musiał przyznać mu rację. Wątpił czy w ogóle coś mogło go powstrzymać. -''Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Damy ci wszystko, dom, jedzenie, służących. W zamian chcemy tylko byś ochraniał naszą wioskę. Nic więcej. '' -''Ale czcigodny'' - mimo iż Łowca był pyszałkowaty, wiedział jak zwracać się do Starszych - a czy teraz jej już nie ochraniam? Hm.. przypomnijmy sobie kto zabił Rahroka. Kto zabił stado Kalroków? Chyba nie wy. -''Tak, ale będziesz mieszkał z nami, lub przy nas. Potrzebujemy cię, a ty nas.'' Książę zamyślił się. Przecież dawno temu to był jego Dom. Był chyba coś im winien. Chyba. No i ta jaskinia w której przebywał. Nie była marzeniem. Ale z drugiej strony, dużo wszystkich. Rozmowy i inne uciążliwości. Nagle spojrzał na matoranina, który nie patrzył na tę sytuację. W ogóle się tym nie przejął. Łowca był zdziwiony. Dlaczego? To byłby dobry pretekst. Pomyślał. -''Dobrze. Zgadzam się.'' - Turaga oniemiał. Myślał, że Książę będzie się zastanawiał lub po prostu się nie zgodzi, a tu nagle taka niespodzianka. Lecz szczęście szybko go opuściło - W zamian chcę tylko jego - wskazał na matoranina na którego wcześniej patrzył - Nauczę go walki. A później to on was będzie ochraniał. Inaczej nie ma mowy. -''Ale...'' - wyjąkał Turaga - ...on jest ślepy... -''Tym lepiej'' - powiedział w radości Książę i wyszedł po za wioskę. Do swojej kryjówki. =Rozdział 2= -''A więc...'' - powiedział Książę do niewidomego matoranina imieniem Blident - ..nie widzisz tak? Jak mniemam musisz mieć dobrze rozwinięty słuch i węch. - Tttak - wyjąkał matoranin - aallle, dlaczego akurat mnie chcesz uczyć i dokąd idziemy. -''Zaintrygowałeś mnie. Wydajesz się być inny niż wszyscy. Oczywiście nie mówię tu o twoim kalectwie.'' - powiedział ironicznie - A idziemy by spotkać się z twoim przeznaczeniem. Aha, jesteśmy Górach Lodowych, jak już zauważyłeś. -''Ale to nic nie boli prawda.'' -''Mnie nie bolało. A teraz z innej beczki. Jakie jest twoje marzenie?'' Pytanie wydawało się dziwne Blidentowi, ale cóż, w końcu to był Lodowy Książę, jego nauczyciel. Trzeba było mu odpowiedzieć. -''Mam jedno...bardzo głupie...dużo nad tym myślałem...'' -''O już doszliśmy na miejsce. A więc jakie to jest marzenie.'' Doszli to groty. W środku niej była dziura, która kończyła się protodermis. Tym samym do którego spadł dawno temu Lodowy Książę. -''Chciałbym latać...'' -''Wiesz co, chyba jestem wstanie ci to spełnić.'' - Książę wziął matoranina i zepchnął w dół - Miłego lotu! Spotkamy się na dole. - krzyknął - Chyba, że nie dożyjesz. Blident spadał. Nie widział gdzie, ale nawet wzrok by mu nie pomógł. Po prostu spadał z krzykiem. Czy to jest koniec, pomyślał. I wpadł do jakieś substancji... =Rozdział 3= Blident się krztusił. Gdyby nie Lodowy Książę pewnie by się utopił. -''Co się ze mną stało...czuję się inny.'' - zaczął nerwowo Blident -''Jesteś Toa. To do czego wpadłeś to było protodermis. Była to, mój uczniu, pierwsza próba.'' -''Tttoa? Jestem Toa? Toa Blident?'' -''Tak'' - odrzekł ze spokojem Książę - I jeśli dobrze widzę masz skrzydła. Tylko po co niewidomemu skrzydła? -''Ale..ja...widzę. To znaczy prawie widzę. Albo mi się tak zdaję. Dostrzegam jakby nitki wzdłuż twojego ciała...'' -Nitki powiadasz...tak..gdzieś o tym słyszałem. A więc te skrzydła ci się jednak przydadzą. A teraz wstań nie możemy marnować czasu. Idziemy trenować. Zobaczymy co potrafisz.'' =Rozdział 4= Poszli do jaskini. Blident był w tych terenach pierwszy raz, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. Cały czas próbował przyzwyczaić się do swoich nowych oczów. Linie które widział, były dla niego niezwykle dziwne. Były tylko gdy patrzył na Lodowego Księcia. Ciągle zastanawiał się co to może być. Ta "sieć" która rozchodziła się po całym ciele Księcia, była koloru błękitnego. -''Dobra jesteśmy.'' - powiedział Łowca stając przed kolejną jaskinią - Tu będziesz, a raczej będziemy trenować. Wyszkolę Cię na jednego z najlepszych wojowników. A to jak wykorzystasz te umiejętności zależy wyłącznie od ciebie. Zrozumiałeś? -''Tak. Ale ciągle nie wiem po co tu przyszliśmy. Jeśli się nie mylę stoimy przed jaskinią, a w środku niej jest dużo...czegoś. Bo widzę te nitki.'' -''Hmm..już ci to wyjaśniam. Podczas jednej z mej podróży słyszałem o niejakiej "masce ślepca". Podejrzewam, że ją masz. Te nitki, jak je nazywasz, to tak naprawdę przepływ energii. Dzięki czemu, możesz widzieć przeciwnika niezależnie od warunków. Po prostu widzisz jego energie a dzięki temu wiesz gdzie uderzać by zadawać ciosy. Tak jesteśmy przed jaskinią. Kolejnym twoim zadaniem jest zabicie Kalroków. Powiedzmy...20.'' -''Co?! Mam zabijać dla zabawy? To jest nie dorzeczne. Tak nie..'' - nie dokończył gdyż dostał pięścią w twarz. -''Jakiej zabawy?! Zabijesz je dla siebie, dla mocy i umiejętności. Uwierz, jeśli ty ich nie zabijesz, to JA zabiję ciebie.'' - uczucie jakie poczuł Blident było paskudne. Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie zabił, a teraz ma to zrobić z niewinnymi Rahi. Wiedział jednak, że Książę nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Musiał to zrobić. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swojego mentora złym spojrzeniem, wyjął Zmierzch Północy oraz Lodowy Wiatr i wszedł do jaskini. By zabijać dla siebie i nauczyciela... By zabijać dla siebie... By zabijać... =Rozdział 5= Minął dokładnie miesiąc odkąd Lodowy Książę zaczął nauczać Blidenta. Dla ucznia był to najgorszy miesiąc w życiu. Nieustane treningi, testy i próby. Miesiąc stał się jeszcze gorszy jak Blident zabił tylko 6 Kalroków. Jego mentor był wściekły. Mało brakowało a Książę posłużyłby się Lodową Śmiercią. Nie obchodziło go, że Blident nie widzi, albo, że jest słaby. Po prostu miał wykonać zadanie, a on tego nie zrobił. Dla mentora to było proste. Być może niewidomy uczeń przyniósł by więcej łupów gdyby nie to, że odczuwał litość. Tak, litość, do tych stworzeń. Przecież nic mu nie wyrządziły. Nikomu nic nie zrobiły, a on miał je zabić, bez przyczyny. Jednak po miesiącu nauki u Księcia, Blident opanował swoje moce i bardzo dobrze posługiwał się swoją bronią. Bądź co bądź, Łowca wyczuł w swoim uczniu pewien potencjał. Podczas pierwszego treningu z bronią Blident posługiwał się nią dobrze. Posiadał pewien styl walki, jak każdy wojownik. Jednak ten styl przypominał Lodowemu Księciu, pewną osobę, którą zabił. Miecz i sztylet... to też przypominało mu o ... Kuhtaxie. Tym samym którego pozbawił życia i ten sam który zepchnął go do wulkanu. Książę na pewno by zginął gdyby nie Lodowa Śmierć i jej magiczna moc. To wszystko podpowiadało mu, że coś jest nie tak. Tak nie powinno być. Za dużo przypadków. Jednak nie miał czasu nad rozmyślaniem. Miał ucznia którego musiał szkolić. Który miał bronić wioskę lodu...jego domu...byłego domu... -''Dość odpoczynku! Wstawaj! Zobaczymy czego nauczyłeś się przez miesiąc. Wyciągnij broń.'' -''Dobra, ale ostrzegam cię mistrzu, nie pójdzie ci ze mną tak łatwo.'' -''Nie ty pierwszy mi to mówisz. Tyle,że ty w porównaniu do nich, po walce będziesz żył...chyba.'' - Książę uśmiechnął się i dobył Lodowej Śmierci Zaczęła się walka. Blident zaatakował "Zmierzchem", Książę skutecznie odparował i dał cios w bok. Ale tam już czekał sztylet ucznia. Znów odparował cios i przechodząc w obrót ciął "Śmiercią" pod nogi Blidenta. Uczeń nie zastanawiając się dłużej podskoczył, zrobiło by tak wielu i wielu by za to zapłaciło życiem. Książę kopnął go w pierś odrzucając ucznia do tyłu. -''To było niezłe, ale więcej się na to nie nabiorę.'' - powiedział Blident do swojego mentora, ale jego już nie było. Mimo, iż posiadał maskę ślepca, na której głównie polegał, nie widział nic. Co więcej, nie słyszał niczego. Co wydało mu się bardzo podejrzane. Jak mógł tak zniknąć? Zadał sobie pytanie, ponieważ nie wiedział o mocach Lodowego Księcia. Dzięki jego masce, mógł być nie słyszalny, czyniło to z niego naprawdę cichego zabójcę. Odwracając się Blident dostał pięścią w twarz. - Kolejna lekcja. Przeciwnik zawsze cię może zaskoczyć. Mimo, iż go znasz. - Znów powrócili do walki. Brzęczenie mieczy, uniki i niespodziewane ataki trwały jeszcze przez kilka dobrych chwil, aż w końcu Blident padł pod ilością i jakością ciosów swojego mentora. Był pokonany. Dobrze o tym wiedział. Lodowy Książę też, dlatego zakończył dzisiejszy trening. Pozwolił odpocząć uczniowi. Do następnego razu. Treningi miały trwać tak długo dopóki Blident go nie dotknie. Książę widział, że może się to stać już wkrótce. =Rozdział 6= ^^^^^^''Retrospekcja''^^^^^^^ -''Gdzie on jest! Gdzie on jest! Przecież nie mógł zniknąć od tak! To port! Nikt go nie widział!'' - wrzasnął Deamoon. -''Skąd mam wiedzieć?! Przecież z tego co nam wiadomo posiada Buławę Szybkości, więc mógł zniknąć! I nie krzycz na mnie! Połowa Wioski Wody jest w pogotowiu od dobrych kilku dni.''- powiedziała Kaina -''Wiem, ale jeśli dowie się o tym Lodowy Książę...o tym, że on żyję...i o tym, że szykuję na niego zemstę to na pewno nie będzie zadowolony. Nie wiadomo też czy nie zagraża bezpośrednio nam. Przecież Nawet Książę go nie pokonał. Więc...będzie ciężko.'' -''No nie martw się poradzimy sobie. Ja muszę iść do Wioski Ognia. Mam tam zadanie z Ankai'jem. Ostrzegę ich także przed Nim.'' -''Dobrze. Można na ciebie liczyć. A teraz żegnaj, wracaj szybko. A my będziemy nadal szukać Kuhtaxa...'' ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Był dzień po zjawieniu się Lodowego Księcia w tawernie i przyjęcie Blidenta na swego ucznia. Tajemniczy jegomość siedział w barze nasłuchując. Było o czym. Rozmawiano właśnie o wydarzeniu które wstrząsnęło cała wioską lodu. Owe przyjęcie Blidenta na ucznia, przez Księcia, było tematem rozmów na co najmniej rok. Jegomość nie mógł tego nie usłyszeć. Bardzo go to interesowało. Wszystko to co się tyczyło Księcia było dla niego przydatne. Po kilku godzinach spędzonych w wiosce lodu, wiedział praktycznie wszystko co chciał o Łowcy. Opuścił wioskę by udać się w góry. Aby szukać ślepego matoranina i swojego niedoszłego zabójcy. Jednak odchodził z wioski nie tylko dlatego. Szukano go od niemal tygodnia. Deamoon był bardzo zaciekły w poszukiwaniach. Obawiał się starcia. Nie dlatego, że by zginął, bo w to nie wierzył. Obawiał się znaku. Tego samego co posiadał Lodowy Książę i Maru. Ów znak był dla jegomościa tajemnicą. Sądził bowiem, iż kryję się pod tym jakaś tajemna moc. Teraz jednak nie miał czasu się zastanawiać. Jegomość musiał iść w góry. Kuhtax musiał zemścić się na Lodowym Księciu. =Rozdział 7= Lodowy Książę i Blident nadal walczyli w jaskini. Pojedynek był wyrównany, choć z niewielką przewagą Łowcy. Jednak to wystarczało aby odpierać ataki Blidenta. Wówczas ślepy uczeń krzyknął: - Ktoś tam jest! Uważaj! W ich kierunku leciały dwa sztylety. Książę odbił je z łatwością. -''Wychodź! Pokaż się, to zginiesz szybciej!'' -''Ha ha. Zginiesz powiadasz...'' - ten głos wydał się Księciu znajomy, ale to nie mógł być On. Nie po tym co mu zrobił. Zabił go! - ...już raz mnie zabiłeś. Taak. Prawie zabiłeś. Gdyby nie moja osłona, zapewne nie było by mnie tutaj. -''Kim on jest?! Znasz go?!'' - zapytał się Blident - Widzę jego chi. Mogę go zaatakować... - Książę urwał mu zdanie -''Zaatakować? Wątpię czy wyszedł byś cało z tego starcia. To...Kuhtax! Wyjdź! Tym razem dokończę to co zacząłem. '' -''Głupcze. Nie przyszedłem po ciebie. A po twojego "ucznia". Blidencie, zadam ci pytanie. Czy chcesz trenować u Lodowego Księcia? Po tym co ci zrobił? Po tym jak kazał ci mordować bezbronne rahi? Po tym jak wrzucił się do protodermis bez skrupułów? Po tym jak wystawił cię na pośmiewisko całej wioski?'' - Ccoo...co ty gadasz. Zamknij się - krzyknął w furii Blident - Skąd to wiesz...on..nie..on ma bronić mojej..naszej wioski! -''Bronić tak? A wiesz na jakich układach cię przyjął?'' - Blident kiwnął przecząco głową i spojrzał wymownie na Księcia - A więc nie. To ci powiem. Miał cię wyszkolić tylko po to, abyś ty a nie on bronił wioski. Czy myślisz, że obchodzi go twoja wioska? Czy myślisz, że obchodzi go cokolwiek?! -''Czego chcesz Kuhtaxie?'' - przerwał Lodowy Książę - Zemsty?! To chodź! Czekam. Stoczmy walkę i nie mieszaj do tego Blidenta! A ty, mój uczniu, nie słuchaj go. Próbuje cię nastawić przeciwko mnie. -''Mówisz, że kłamie?! To proszę. Blidencie spytaj się Księcia czy tak nie jest, no proszę.'' - Blident nie widział co zrobić, był zmieszany i zagubiony. Czy to może być prawda, że jego mentor...nie... na pewno nie..Książę by tego nie zrobił. -''Chcesz nas ze sobą skłócić! Jesteś zły i podstępny..'' - nie dokończył Blident -''A co ja niby zrobiłem, że możesz mnie tak nazywać? To twój mentor sam zaczął mnie szukać. A po co?! Dla sławy. Dla przyjemności zabijania. Dla śmierci! Tak Blidencie taki jest twój mistrz. A teraz tam ci propozycje. Odrzuć nauki Księcia i choć do mnie. Zostań moim uczniem. Nie będziemy zabijać. Chyba, że w konieczności. Nie jestem oszustem, chce dobra.'' Książę był wściekły. Ruszył na Kuhtaxa. Ale został zatrzymany przez Blidenta. -''Nie Książę. On ma rację. To ty jesteś zły. Twoje szkolenie...metody...nie były dobre.'' - zaczął ślepy toa -''Co?! To był trening! Nie mogłeś być słaby! Be ze mnie nie byłbyś nawet Toa! Byłbyś ślepy! Ślepy! Rozumiesz to głupcze!'' -''Rozumiem cię, ale..'' - uniósł miecz i zaatakował - ...nie potrzebuję cię! Odejdź! - i z furią wymachiwał bronią. -''Teraz widzę jaki jesteś słaby! Dałeś się przekonać po kilku zdaniach i to jeszcze Kuhtaxowi. On cię zmieni i zdradzi!'' -''Zdradzi?'' - powiedział szyderczo Kuhtax, przyglądając się walce - Popatrz co zrobił z ciebie Książę jeszcze chwila a zostałbyś bezmyślną machina do zabijania. Pomogę ci! - teraz Lodowy Książę musiał odpierać ataki dwóch znakomitych szermierzy. Z każdym z nich osobno dałby sobie radę, lecz dwóch było za dużo nawet dla niego. W końcu padł od ciosu Kuhtaxa w brzuch. Klęcząc spojrzał tylko na Blidenta i od razu dostał kopniaka w głowę od Kuhtaxa. Lodowy Książę leżał. Był na pół przytomny. Został zdradzony. Zdradzony przez ucznia. -''A teraz Książę...'' - zaczął Kuhtax - ...pozwól, że się pożegnamy. Zostawiam cię przy życiu abyś mógł się zemścić. Masz o tym myśleć całymi dniami. Tak jak ja niegdyś. A teraz do widzenia. "Mistrz i uczeń" - tu spojrzał na Blidenta - musimy iść. Do następnego razu... Lodowy Książę padł. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to odprowadzić wzrokiem swoich wrogów. Nowych wrogów. +++++++++++KONIEC++++++++++++